The invention relates to a route planning system provided with various interlinked facilities, including a user I/O facility, a route planning facility, a position determination facility, and a destination table facility, for under control of a set of start and/or destination requests from a user person generating a route plan to be traveled.
PCT International Patent Application No. WO 93/09511, PCT US92/08104, in particular page 4, discloses a system for in specific manners directing respective drivers that may have various personal preferences such as to prefer quiet driving versus fast driving, and congested routes versus non-congested routes. Although the prior art system helps to choose the actual route whilst accommodating to a user person""s wishes, actual planning of the travel, especially in a broader environment such as a company travel planning system, should also know actual traveling times in advance. It has been found that all existing route planning systems will only output a xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d route. The inventor of the present invention has recognized that personal driving habits represent a very relevant parameter that should be taken into account for the route planning, such as in the spatial as well as in the temporal domain. In the spatial domain certain driver categories may need another optimum route than others. In the temporal domain, differences in actual traveling time may cause variations in traveling schedules, such as when having various persons attending a single meeting at a pre-specified time instant.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to provide a route planning system that allows to assess driver""s past habits as additional data for the planning. Now, therefore, according to one of its aspects the invention is characterized in that said system furthermore comprises a driving habit assessment facility for assessing a particular user person""s driving habits as additional input data for said route planning facility for on the basis of averaging said user person""s driving habits selectively co-controlling said generating.
The invention also relates to a method for operating a route planning system as claimed in claim 1. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in the dependent claims.